The Family
by LionLover23
Summary: Gumball and Carrie's three kids grow up living the unusual life of Elmore. As they grow, watch them discover some romance, drama, and adventure! R&R! Rated T for cursing and violence.
1. Introduction

**Hello everybody! I'm back to start a story I will surely enjoy writing. This is a slight CarBall story, but mostly featuring their kids. Now I don't want to start off with them being teens, so they are babies. MY CarBall OCs are new, so not everyone knows them.**

**Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Gumball held a camera in his paws, awaiting for his to take their first steps. Well, only two. One kid is a pale blue ghost with white hair and a cat head. His name was Kendall. The other is a white cat with blue hair, ears, and a tail. Her name was Alyssa. And finally, a blue cat with white hair was named Connor.<p>

Alyssa and Connor are twins, while Kendall is about two years younger than them. "C'mon kids, just get up and walk." Gumball encouraged. Alyssa and Connor just sat flat on their bottoms. Kendall played around with his stuffed toy, completely unaware that Gumball was watching him and his siblings.

Carrie held up a pink blanket, shaking it around, "Oh look, I have someone's blankie!" Alyssa widened her eyes then tried to stand up on her chubby legs. But ended up falling on her back.

The white cat giggled as she waved her paws around, wanting to do the same thing again. Connor played around with his tail. Gumball sighed, "I guess they'll walk sometime later. Connor and Alyssa are only toddlers."

Carrie gave her husband a peck on the cheek, "It takes time honey. Speaking of which, didn't your family said that they were coming over for dinner?" Gumball nodded, "Yeah. They should be here in...ten minutes. TEN MINUTES!? Is the food ready!?"

The ghost quickly floated over to the oven and opened it. Smoke filled the kitchen as Carrie started coughing. Gumball grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed water everywhere in the kitchen. He couldn't see anything through the thick smoke.

"Gumball! Stop spraying!" Carrie yelled. Once the smoke cleared up, there stood an angry ghost holding wet and burnt meatloaf. Gumball smiled nervously, "Sorry honey. It doesn't look so bad."

On cue, the meatloaf disintegrated. The couple looked at each other before hearing the doorbell ring, followed by knocking. "Hello? Gumball honey, its your parents, Darwin, and Anais."

* * *

><p><strong>Why is it so short? I had no idea how to end this chapter, but I promise the longer the story goes, the longer the chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Getting Dinner

"Oh no! Mom and Dad are here! And we don't have dinner!" Gumball cried aloud. Carrie threw the disintegrated meatloaf in the trash can. "Gumball, its okay. We can all just chat with each other. I'm sure they aren't hungry."

The front door broke down, revealing the rest of the Watterson family. Darwin and Anais had made some changes throughout their life. Darwin, like he wished, had grew short brown hair. He started forming a brown mustache above his lips, but it still needs some growing to do.

Anais, believe it or not, is even smarter than before. She could solve the hardest problems in math without even trying. But she became like Carrie when she was a teenager: emo. The pink bunny grew long hair that covered her right eye (or left, depending which way you look at her.). She wore two red piercings and a golden earring.

And lastly, there stood a pink cat who is the same size as Gumball. Lexy Watterson. Like when she was younger, she wore a black shirt with a blue skirt.

Nicole panted, "What is going on here?! Is dinner ready yet?" Gumball smiled at his mother nervously, "No mom. We had accidently burnt the meatloaf." Richard groaned loudly, "Oh come on son! I've waited forever to eat!"

Darwi shrugged, "Well since we're all here, we could spend some together and order pizza." he suggested. Richard's mouth began watering at the sound of "pizza. "

"Well come in Mr. and Mrs. Watterson. Make yourselves a home while I go order pizza." Nicole chuckled, "No need sweety, I'll order it." The blue cat speed dialed the nearest pizza place and lifted the phone up to her ear.

Anais sank to her knees as she started playing with Kendall. The pale colored ghost giggled while his aunt tickled his belly. Connor and Alyssa looked over to their laughing brother and crawled over to the duo.

Soon, Anais had three babies surrounding her as they played with her. The pink bunny laughed, "Hey Gumball, how did you and Carrie even get together?" Husband and wife smiled at the question.

"Well, it all started when..." Gumball started.

_Flashback:_

Our favorite blue cat walked down the halls of Elmore High. He was still the same happy-go-lucky kid that we all knew and love. It was now currently time for lunch, so he waited for his brother.

Seconds later, Darwin emerged from a classroom, still looking the same though he gotten his fin pierced. "Dude what took so long!?" Darwin growled angrily as he glared back at the classroom, "Mr. Dickson made me stay in, all because I hummed in class. HUMMING!"

The blue cat laughed, "Dude, his name is so funny! And to be even more ironic, he is a-" He didn't finish his sentence as a fin slapped his cheek. "Dude! You know how I don't like it when you make jokes like that!"

"Sorry. C'mon, let's go eat."

Minutes later, they placed their food on the table, awaiting for their sister. On cue, Lexy made her way over to her brothers, placing her tray down. "Hey guys, how's it goin?"

They both shrugged, "Not much." they replied in unison. Lexy smiled at her twin brother, "So I heard that a new student is here. You wanna help her around here?"

Gumbll munched on his burger, "Nah, she'll help herself around here." he replied lazily.

Darwin and Lexy then widened their eyes, "Gumball, look behind you." Lexy gasped. The blue cat slowly turned and met a curvy figured ghost. She wore a black shirt with a dark gray beanie.

Gumball was speechless, "C-Carrie? What happened to you?" She blew the bang away from her eye, but it fell back over it. "Well, I reached puberty and I changed. Assuming from what you're sister said, everyone thinks I'm a new student."

Darwin blinked and looked away quickly, "I-I have a girlfriend!"

"Damn right you do sweetie!" a voice yelled. Carrie cleared her throat, "So Gumball, how would you like to hang out together? Not as a date or anything, just for fun."

Gumball's face instantly flushed. Many thoughts were traveling in his mind. Should he accept it? What would his friends think? What about...Penny? _No, it's time to forget her. She moved away and is never coming back. _he thought, reminding himself.

"Sure thing. Where do you wanna go?"

The ghost shrugged, "The park, I guess. Meet me there at three." Gumball nodded, "Okay."

After two months later, Gumball and Carrie managed to get together. At prom, they were voted cutest couple of the year. When they graduated high school, Gumball proposed and, of course, Carrie said yes.

* * *

><p>"Awww! How cute!"<p>

Gumball felt blood rush to his cheeks, "Okay sis, okay. Care to tell us about _your _love life? Hmmm?" The pink bunny silenced instantly as Richard looked over to his daughter. Being a dad meant protecting his precious little girl.

"Um, uhh...I rather not."

"WHAT!? What do you mean you can't order from us!?" A muffled noise replied over the phone. Nicole growled then slammed the phone down. Richard pinned his ears back, "What's wrong honey?"

"They won't take an order from us, all because we are the Wattersons!" she replied angrily. Lexy patted her mother's back, "Mom, relax. We can just skip dinner."

"Skip dinner!? Not in this house we aren't!" Richard stood up from the leather couch and ran back to the car. "C'mon guys, we are getting that pizza!" Gumball scooped up Kendall and Alyssa while Carrie held Connor.

The entire family managed to fit themselves comfortably in the car. Nicole turned on the car and drove quickly to the pizza place.

Alyssa and Kendall squealed in delight as they saw many colors flash before their eyes out the window. Without warning, the car crashed through the entrance. Richard exited out the car and marched his way over to the counter.

"HEY! YOU!" A certain rock humanoid looked in the large bunny's direction. His eyes widened, "No! S-Stay away from me! You guys ruined my life!" Nicole growled as she quickly stomped over to Larry.

"You think you can't give us pizza just because we ruined your life?! You have another thing coming!" The customers inside screamed in terror and the restaurant was soon empty from customers.

The female cat grabbed hold of Larry by his neck, making him look at her dead in the eye. Her eyes turned a dark purple, with ghosts floating inside. The rock humanoid's face turned white as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You will give us pizza, either you like it or not." she spoke. "I will give you pizza, either I like or not." He repeated back. Nicole's eyes returned to normal. She then let go of his neck.

The humanoid gave the blue feline two boxes of pizza, "Thank you, come again." he said as if nothing happened. Nicole smiled happily, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! Done and published! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, I really appreciate reviews. <strong>

**Lexy belongs to Lexboss, not me.**


	3. Marriage

Kendall, Connor, Alyssa all slept peacefully together on the living room floor. After playing hard together, they deserve to sleep hard. While sleeping, Connor's paw twitched slightly. So did his sister's.

The twitching continued into a violently shaking motion, making the twins whimper in pain. Suddenly, all the lights in the house went off. An orange and blue glow surrounded Alyssa and Connor, lighting up the living room.

Gumball and Carrie emerged from their bedroom and looked downstairs. Gumball's eyes widened, "What the what?! What's happening?!" The blue glow around Alyssa came off her paw and landed on Gumball's chest.

"Oww! Did she just shock me?"

The orange glow around Connor came off his paw and landed on Gumball once again. The blue cat instantly felt heat, "AHH! I'm on fire!" Carrie grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed her husband. Gumball fell to the ground, rolling on the floor. When the fire was gone, Gumball stood up, having the remains of his clothes on his body.

"Agh, that freaking huts." Gumball mumbled to himself. Carrie floated over to the twins, seeing their glow disappear. A smile appeared on her face, "Gumball, Connor and Alyssa have some sort of powers. Judging from what happened, Alyssa has electric and Connor has fire. This is great!"

The blue cat glared, "Great!? How is me getting electrocuted and burned great?!"

"Oh that's a bad thing. But our kids have powers! Isn't it great?!"

Gumball catiously sat on the couch, "Yeah it's great. But what about me? I don't have any powers."

Carrie laid a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Honey, you have your mom's ability to lift huge things, you have super speed and can even control one's mind. Of course you have powers!"

The cat slightly smiled, "That is true. This is one of the reason's why I love you. You remind me of things."

Carrie smirked, "Which also reminds me, we have to get ready for your brother'a wedding."

"Darwin is getting married!?"

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kendall, just stop whining and wear this tux. It's for your uncle's wedding!" Gumball yelled.<p>

The ghost screamed loudly while waving his short arms around. To Kendall, the tux seemed ugly and unwearable. He just wanted to wear his usual green t-shirt. Gumball sighed, "Dammit Kendall."

"Gumball, are you ready? I have Connor and Alyssa ready." Carrie shouted from downstairs.

"Can you come up here and get Kendall ready? I haven't even put on my tuxedo!" The ghost groaned as she floated upstairs and into the bedroom, "I have to do everything." She mumbled to herself.

Gumball ran downstairs for his tux, but only to find it covered in stains by the twins. "Oh come on! I can't go to the wedding wearing this!" The toddlers clapped their paws in happiness, not caring that they ruined their father's tux.

"Screw it, I'm wearing it."

Gumball placed the clothes on his body. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, "I look great. But these stains though..." His phone began ringing, in which he answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Gumball where are you!? Darwin's wedding will start in fifteen minutes!" Nicole shouted through the phone. "Mom, me and Carrie are on our way now. See ya!"

"Alright Carrie, we only have fifteen minutes, let's go!"

He scooped up the twins in his arms while Carrie held an angry Kendall straight to the car. Gumball quickly hopped inside and started the car. If he drove safely, he would never make it to the wedding.

_Guess it's time to break some rules, _he thought. "Honey hold on tight." Gumball warned. Carrie held on tightly to the seat. The car spun out of the driveway and went at full speed. Gumball try to avoid the other cars, but failed. A bunch of cars honked at him, but he just ignored it.

The three kids squealed in delight as they leaned left and right. It felt like as if they were on rollercoaster. The blue cat then saw a ramp at the end of the highway and across from it was the church.

"Hold on!"

Gumball pushed the pedal harder, making the car go as fast as it can.

Cue slow motion.

The car went over the ramp, going high in the air. Carrie screamed for her life while the kids kept squealing.

End slow motion.

The car landed roughly in the parking lot. Gumball panted, "We're here. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>Nicole paced back and forth. The wedding will start any minute now, and her son wasn't here. "Dammit Gumball, why aren't you here?" she mumbled lowly. Richard patted her back, "It's alright Nicole. I'm sure he's running a bit late."<p>

BOOM!

The doors opened, showing Gumball and his family. Nicole's angry expression soon turned into a happy one, "Thank goodness you're here! Now get up there!" She pushed her son up to the front, where Darwin stood happily.

His brown hair was pushed back and obviously combed. He wore a black tuxedo with a purple flower tucked inside. "Hey Gumball. ...What happened to your tux?"

"Long story." Gumball whispered.

The familiar sound of "dun dun dun duuunnnn" was heard. Darwin looked up and gasped at the sight of his future wife. _She looks so beautiful. _he thought. Rachel smiled brightly. Her white dress around her body just made her look even more beautiful.

The blue humanoid finally reached her spot in front of Darwin, who had a huge grin on his face. She giggled. The priest, who was Anais, held up the bible, "We have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Darwin Watterson and Rachel Wilson. The joyous love of what these two have will live on and on for eternity.", she faced Darwin, "Do you accept Rachel as your lovely wedded wife?"

The orange fish gulped nervously, "I do."

"And do you Rachel, take Darwin to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do."

"May the ring barrier come with the rings."

Alyssa wobbled up to the front of the church, holding two rings on a red pillow. Darwin grabbed one of the rings and Rachel grabbed the other. Each ring was slipped on the other's finger (or fin).

Anais smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

The fish grabbed hold of Rachel and passionately made out with her. Both families cheered in unison. Rachel threw the bouquet flowers on the floor, making all the women scream and fight over it.

* * *

><p><strong>It took a while, but I managed to make this chapter. I've decided to give the twins each a power, just to make things more interesting and funny for the future chapters. ;)<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Babies' First Birthday

**I couldn't think if any other ideas, so I came up with this. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gumball held the phone up to his ear, "Hello? Yeah this is me. You forgot!? Look, get over here and get my daughter her birthday gift. And it better be special!" He angrily hung up.<strong><br>**

Yes, today was the twins' birthday. Their very first one to be exact.

The birthday babies were downstairs, quietly watching TV. A sweet scent filled inside Gumball's nose. He smiled, "Carrie, watcha making down there?"

"A cake! But you will wait until my family and yours all arrive. Until then, make sure the house looks nice."

"Okay."

The blue feline observed the living room. It looked pretty clean, only a few crumbs here and there, but he's sure Carrie won't mind. Alyssa clapped at colorful monsters appearing on the screen while Connor continued watching.

Gumball soon received a phone call. He answered it, "Hello? Oh hey sis. What does she like? Well she's an infant now, so get her something soft I guess. Okay, love you too. Bye."

"Gumball honey, where is Kendall? He should be watching TV."

"Um, uh..."

The blue cat couldn't find his son anywhere. Just then, he appeared right in front of his father. "Thank god you're-" The ghost disappeared before his father's eyes and reappeared near his siblings.

Gumball chuckled, "My son can teleport. How cute."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Nicole, Anais, and Lexy:<em>

Three females looked around in a store called 'We R Toys'. There were all types of toys inside: stuffed, automatic, controllable, all you can think of. But for Nicole, none seemed perfect.

"Mom, we've been in this store for hours! We need to hurry up and get them something!" Lexy yelled. The blue cat shook her head, "No. Only the best for my grand kids. Only the best...then they'll learn to become winners like me and be at the top. Yeah."

Anais groaned, "Whatever."

Suddenly, a pink bear lady approached them, "Hi there, it seems like you can't find anything you need. Mind if I helped out?"

Nicole nodded, "Yes please. I need something soft and cuddly for my grandkids, but these toys here won't do. Do you have anymore?"

The bear lady looked around and faced the blue cat, "Yes. But I'm going need for all you three to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Do you want the toys or not?"

"Well yeah-"

"Then follow me."

Anais raised a brow, "I don't know mom. Something's not right about this." Lexy looked at her sister, "This is Elmore sis, nothing is right."

"Good point."

The three females followed the bear lady, who stopped in front of stuffed bears. She placed her paw on the second bear, which a secret trap opened from beneath their feet.

* * *

><p>Gumball lazily watched TV with his kids. The smell of cake washed inside his nose, but he chose to ignore it. When commercials came on, the twins started to cry. Carrie floated inside the living room, "Gumball honey, what's wrong with the kids?" The blue feline shrugged, "I don't know. Commercials came on and they started crying."<p>

"Well you need to give them some attention. It's their special day. Go on, play with 'em." Gumball slowly hopped off the couch and made his way over to the twins, who kept crying. He sat down on the floor, giving his kids a blank stare.

Connor and Alyssa stopped crying. The father continued staring at his kids for a good minute before Alyssa reached her arms up. Gumball lifted his daughter up, but Connor did the same thing. The blue cat lifted his son in his other arm.

Both kids started to tickle their father's face, which made Gumball laugh uncontrollably. Kendall teleported on the scene and proceeded to do the same thing. "Guys, q-quit it! Hahaha, p-please stop, hahaha!"

Carrie smiled at her husband and kids. _Ahh, he's such a playful dad. _she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the store:<em>

Underneath the trap door was some sort of slide. Anais threw her arms up in delight while Lexy and Nicole held on to each other screaming. The ride finally ended. The bear and Anais hopped off, while Nicole and Lexy were still screaming. The pink bunny looked over at them, "You guys can stop screaming now." Both cats quickly stopped screaming and both their faces flushed in embarrassment.

The pink bear did a movement with her paw, grabbing the females' attention. "Have fun, choose all the toys you desire."

They were inside of what appears to be an unknown room. Lights flashed on, showing hundreds of stuffed toys. All piled high ranging small to huge.

"Woahh..." they awed in unison.

* * *

><p><em>With Carrie:<em>

The ghost took out the last piece of freshly baked cake. This cake was chocolate and the other was vanilla. She planned on combining the two cakes and cover it in white icing.

She sighed, "Time for the boring part." She reached her hand out for the cup of icing, but it wasn't there. The ghost looked around the table, but still no sight of it. She mentally slapped herself, "Of course. Gumball might have it."

Carrie floated inside the living room and gasped. The living room had spots of white on the walls, the TV fell down, and the kids were covered in icing. Luckily for them, they started to clean themselves with their tongues.

Gumball sat up and soon saw an angry ghost in his sight. He pinned his ears back, "Uh oh..."

"GUMBALL!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I have for now people. Stay awesome friends! And yes, there will be a part two. ;) <strong>

**Until then!**


	5. Babies' First Birthday, Part 2

"GUMBALL WATTERSON!" Carrie yelled. She bit her lip from screaming more, "Why are there icing covering the walls?" Gumball smiled nervously, "You see honey, um, uh..."

"Damn it Gumball! Now what am I supposed to cover the cakes with?! Guests will be here in no more than an hour!"

The blue feline said nothing.

Carrie groaned and floated back in the kitchen. Gumball faced his kids, who had shocked looks on their faces. He looked back inside the kitchen.

"She sure is hot when she's mad."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing dear!"

* * *

><p>Nicole had finally wrapped up the stuffed toy in a box. She was positive that her grandkids would like it. Anais and Lexy both hopped inside the car. "Hey mom, what's Dad doing?"<p>

The blue feline smiled, "Helping us to order pizza." Then realization hit her.

"PIZZA!"

She quickly drove the car to the house, driving at such high speed. "Richard had better not eat those damn pizzas!"

She finally arrived at the legendary Watterson house. Everything looked fine on the outside, but Nicole knows better. The cat marched inside the house and gasped.

On the couch laid Richard, who was stuffing a cheese pizza in his mouth. He felt someone staring so he looked up, noticing Nicole glaring at him angrily. "Um, hi honey?"

Nicole closed her eyes, trying to calm down. After that, she glared at her husband once more, "Richard, we're going to buy more pizzas-"

"YAY!"

"But you WILL NOT eat them until we get there! Understand!?" The pink bunny nodded, "Alright, but lets go!" He took his wife's hand and physically dragged her back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>With Carrie's Parents:<strong>

Carrie's mother, Eve, floated in circles in the living room. Her husband, John, phased through door and by her side. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you nervous about our grandkid's birthday?"

Eve shook her head, "No. It's that damn Gumball Watterson. I don't know what she sees in that boy, but I just don't like him." John sighed. He had to deal with this everytime they visit their daughter.

"I don't see why you don't like him. He seems like a pretty good guy for Carrie. Stop being so protective of her." Eve stopped and looked at her husband, "I'll stop being protective whenever he isn't around her!"

John sighed again.

"At least we have the presents. Now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later:<strong>

Everyone had finally arrived at the Watterson residence. Carrie, who was desperate, covered the cake in chocolate syrup and sprinkles. But the cake still tasted good.

Nicole clapped her paws, "Alright everyone, time for presents!" Eve glared at her, "And says you call the time for the kids to open their gifts?"

Carrie and John sighed. This was going to get ugly.

"I did. And you better watch who you're talking to. I'm not afraid to ugly."

"Sounds like the mirror had already cracked."

That did it.

Nicole tackled Eve to the ground, repeatdly slapping her. On cue, both Gumball and Carrie lifted their mothers off each other and made sure they stood away from each other.

"Mom, this is a special day for the kids. Don't ruin it for them!" Carrie said. Eve crossed her arms, mumbling to herself.

Nicole dusted herself off and smiled, as if nothing had even happened. Lexy darling, could you get the gift we got the twins?" The pink cat nodded. She walked over to the table to find it, only not to see it.

"What the- where's the present!?"

"Looking for this?" said a sly voice. Lexy looked up and saw a dark gray wolf holding the the big box in his arms. She narrowed her eyes, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Gumball's friend. But just call me Killer."

"Killer?"

"Just go with it. It's just a nickname." Lexy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, can I have the present now?" Killer smirked, "But first you have to give me a little something something."

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know a kiss."

With that, he received a painful slap to the face. Lexy picked up the box and walked back over to the twins. She smiled, "I hope you two like it." The cat opened the box and pulled out a giant stuffed panda toy. It was big enough even for them to sleep on.

Connor and Alyssa giggled, assuming that they like it. John handed both his grandkids a toy phone, in which they placed in their mouths. Finally, the twins received all their gifts, which made everyone happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiii! I am not dead, I'm alive! Sorry for the long wait, but I have two reasons. Laziness and the habit to draw. A lot. I draw so much it might be considered as an addiction. : Anyway, don't forget to review my friends!**

**Next up: **

_Tomorrow are the kids' first day of preschool, but they don't want to leave. _


	6. Preschool

Connor gripped his mom's arm, "I don't wanna go! School scary!" Alyssa did the same with Gumball, "Brober wight. School scary."

Both parents groaned. Ever since they discovered about school, the twins had been acting like this since then. Which was a week ago.

Carrie held Connor in her arms, "Oh baby boy, you have to go. Besides, you'll make friends and get to color and play-"

"I don't wanna go!"

The ghost rubbed his hair, "You'll have fun. Your sister will be with you so you won't be alone."

Gumball looked at the clock, "You guys have to go now. School starts in thirty minutes."

"NOOOO! Mommy I don't wanna go!"

Carrie narrowed her eyes, "Alright kids, you heard your father. Let's go." The twins looked at each other before falling on the floor and throwing a tantrum. Gumball pinched the bridge of his nose, "Would it make you guys feel better if we all go?"

The twins both looked at each other before nodding happily.

* * *

><p>Alyssa and Connor held one another's paws tightly. The large building infront of them was like a monster in their eyes. Gumball and Carrie smiled, "Here we are. Let's go to your classroom."<p>

The family of four walked (or floated) to the door and on cue, it opened, revealing a humanoid fan. She smiled, "Hi there! You must Mr. and Mrs. Watterson." They both nodded.

The fan looked down and got down eye-to-eye level with the twins. "Hi there! My name is Mrs. Fan (how ironic is that?) and I'll be your preschool teacher. What are your names?"

"Connoh."

"Awyssa."

"Connor and Alyssa, got it. Well come on in little ones!" Both kids looked at their parents, who gave them sad smiles. Carrie knelt down and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, "Be good my little kittens. And _don't _use your powers."

"Okay momma." they said in unison.

And before thy knew it, their parents walked away before their eyes and the door closed. "Go and play little ones. Don't forget to have fun!" said Mrs. Fan a little too excitedly.

The siblings looked around the place. Yes, it was very large and filled with about twenty something kids. They walked over to a small table and sat down. Connor looked around nervously, "I'm scared sistah."

"Me too bwother." she replied.

About a minute later, a red cat and a pink fox approached them happily. "Hi. I'm Cody and this Elley." said the red cat. The twins shyly waved. "What are your names?"

"I'm Awyssa."

"And I'm Connoh."

"Wanna be fweinds?" asked the pink fox.

The duo looked at each other. They didn't seem bad so why not? "Yes." they said.

"Yay! Wanna colow wit' us?"

* * *

><p><strong>With Gumball and Carrie:<strong>

Carrie was crying hysterically as soon as the door closed. She cried in tears on sadness and joy. Gumball rubbed her back, "There there sweety, the kids are fine."

"I-I-I know. It's just that my babies are in preschool now!" The ghost continued to bawl. Gumball shifted his eyes from left to right. "At least Kendall isn't at school. You can be with him until we pick the kids up."

Carrie sniffled, "You're right. I still have my cutie Kendie! Yes I do! Yes I do!" The small ghost was now in her arms, giggling and waving his short arms around.

* * *

><p>The four kids were happily drawing and coloring pictures of who knows what. During their coloring session, the teacher clapped her hands. "Recess everyone. Go outside and play!"<p>

All the kids ran outside to the playground. Alyssa and Connor made their way over to the slide and proceeded to climb the ladder. Before they could slide, they were both pushed off and landed on their bottoms.

Snickers were heard.

"We get to slide first!" yelled a happy and mean blue dog, along with a zebra and chipmunk. Alyssa slowly stood up, glaring at them. "That not nice! You say sowwy!"

The trio snickered once again, "You can't make us, stupid!" Connor glared at them as well, "Don't talk to sissy like that! That mean!" The blue dog scooped up a handful of mud and threw it at both their faces.

The twins couldn't hold it in. They both started crying as the evil trio laughed at them. Mrs. Fan rushed over to the scene, "Oh my. Connor, Alyssa, what happened?!"

They did nothing but continued to cry.

The zebra pretended to look sympathetic, "What happened to dem? I hope they feel bettah." The teacher rubbed their faces, "Shhh, it's okay. I'll call mommy and daddy to pick you two up early."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, what happened to my kids!?" shouted an angry Carrie.<p>

Mrs. Fan shrugged, "Ma'am, I don't know. I heard crying and when I got there, their faces were covered in mud. I'm not sure if they fell or a student tripped or what."

Connor and Alyssa both held Carrie's hand, still looking sad. "The next time this happens, I'll...I don't know what I'll do. C'mon kids, lets go and have some ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor little Connor and Alyssa had a bad experience already during recess. :P. I felt kinda bad while writing this, but 'ey, it's building up anger for later chapters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review my friends! Note: I misspelled some words on purpose because three years old can't talk well.<strong>

_Up next:_

_The next day, the twins get into trouble at school_


	7. Standing Up

"Aw c'mon guys. The second day is never as bad as the first."

Both Connor and Alyssa shook their heads. There was no way that they were going back there. Carrie rubbed both their foreheads, trying to comfort them. She slightly smiled, "Stay away from the mean kids. Preschool can be fun without them and I know it. Just try it again."

"NO!"

Both parents sighed.

"If you go, we'll take you Funland.", Carrie announced. Gumball widened his eyes, "We're going to Funland?! The funnest place where everyone is carefree and irresponsible?!"

"No!"

The cat looked down in sadness.

The twins quickly stood up and ran to the front door excitedly. "Funland! Funland! Funland!", they chanted. Gumball pouted like a child, "See! The kids said that they are going, how come I'm not!?"

"Gumball honey, I never said that."

"Can we go after school is over?"

"No."

He pouted once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Preschool:<strong>

Carrie gave Alyssa and Connor both a kiss on the head before floating, "Have a good day!"

They waved, "Bye Mommy!"

A minute later, the same red cat and pink fox approached the duo. "Was that you're mommy?" Elley asked.

"Yeah." they answered in unison.

"She pretty."

Without warning, the twins were roughly pushed to the ground. The sound of laughter filled their ears. "Ha ha! Get wup so I can push you!"

"That wasn't nice! Say you're sorry!" shouted Mrs. Fan. The blue dog, named Joe, quietly growled before facing them, "Sowwy." He then walked away.

Cody and Elley helped their friends up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, we fine."

"He a big meanie, wanna pway with bwocks with us?"

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Gumball and Darwin:<strong>

The famous duo sat lazily on the couch, watching TV. When the commercial came on, Darwin smiled at his brother, "Hey dude?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like being a father?"

Gumball was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Well buddy, it feels great, knowing that you've passed on your flesh and blood onto an innocent creature so small. It feels like you actually accomplished something in life, rather than marrying your wife. You just feel so...responsible."

Darwin only stared.

"What?"

"Nothing. I never heard talk so...smart before." The cat chuckled, "I know. But I'm still the same Gumball I was when I was twelve. Speaking of kids, why would you want to know about being a dad?"

The fish felt blood rush to his cheeks, "Rachel and I have been talking about having kids, so I wanted to talk to you about it. How does it feel?"

"Excuse me?"

"How does it feel when you...do it."

"Amazing. It feels amazing."

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, today we'll be learning our colors. Here are the colors you need to know. Red, orange, yellow, green..." As the teacher talked, crayons were thrown at Connor and Alyssa.<p>

They looked around before focusing again. More crayons were thrown. Connor started getting agitated. His paws turned a light orange color when he heard the quiet giggles from behind him.

Alyssa noticed this, "Mommy say we can't use powers."

"But the cwayons-"

"Mommy said to igno them. Think of happy stuff." A colored pencil was thrown at her, poking the back of her head. The white cat growled. "Meanies.

Throughout the lesson, just about anything were thrown at the twins. It was finally time for lunch, making them rush to their friends. "Those meanies been thwoing stuff at us all day! I hate dem." Alyssa said.

Cody and Elley nodded. "Yeah, they mean. But let eat, me hungry."

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you and Rachel want kids? Then by all means go for it, nobody is stopping you guys."<p>

"But what if the condom breaks?"

Gumball blinked, "Then she'll get pregnant. FYI, condoms don't work about 99.9% of the time, so there's no point in trying it." Darwin looked down at the youngest Watterson child on his lap, who was peacefully napping.

"I see your point. Though I want to know. Is it worth it?"

"It's totally worth it. I love my kids and they love me back. Trust me, you won't regret it."

The fish gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Recess:<strong>

The four friends happily swung on the swingset. The twins finally felt safe away from the bullies, so all they needed now was fun. Suddenly, they were both shoved off the swings and the familiar sound of laughter erupted.

"These OUR swings! Now go away and eat dirt!" exclaimed Joe. His other two friends nodded as they pushed Cody and Elley off as well.

"I can't take it anymowe!" Connor screamed.

"You meanies been mean to me and bwothe and I can't take it!"

The blue dog and his friends snickered, "What you two gonna do? Cwy like last time? Hahaha! Owwww!" Joe felt a wave of electricity enter his body and out. Connor formed a two fireballs in his paws and threw it at the other two.

Their eyes turned milky white and they both floated in the air. "We will hurt you! AHHHHH!"

"Dismissal!"

On cue, both cats stopped floating. Their eyes went back to normal and they walked to their friends. "Bye Cody, bye Elley!" They glared angrily at the cowering bullies, who silently cried.

"Hi Mommy!"

The twins walked away as if nothing ever happened?

* * *

><p><strong>I typed this late at night, so it may not be that great. So, uh, please review and I'll have the next chapter up as as soon as I can.<strong>

**_Up next:_  
><strong>

_**Anais has a date, so it's Gumball's job to make sure nothing weird goes on. But he can't do this alone.**_


	8. The Date

**I'm SOOO sorry for the unusual long wait, guys. I needed some motivation, and I'm glad I did. Again, sorry if this chapter isn't really that good and seemed rush. So, please review and tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>A teen Anais hopped off the school bus and walked inside her home, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Nicole exited the kitchen, munching on a chocolate chip cookie. "Hey there Anais. Say do you anything to do tonight? I need help with-"<p>

"Actually mom, I do."

"Really? What is it?"

"Tonight, I have a date!"

Suddenly, Richard ran downstairs and up to the females, "Date?! Who said you were allowed to date!?" Anais rolled her eyes, "Dad. I'm eighteen. Besides, I'm sure you'll like him."

Richard narrowed his eyes, "Really? What time is this 'date'?" He did a movement with his fingers.

"At eight."

"Well you certaintly aren't going young lady! You need to stay home and do your work."

Anais sighed. "I'm the smartest person of Elmore, I see no reason in doing my work. Now if you would excuse me, I need to prepare for my date." The teenager walked up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Richard crossed his arms. He knew his daughter was hiding something from him, but he was simply too lazy to find out what. That's when he grinned widely.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey there son. Say, can you do me a favor?"

Gumball shrugged, "Sure dad, what is it?"

"Can you spy on Anais for me at eight? She has a date and you know how I am when it comes to do doing things." Gumball narrowed his eyes, "Daad."

"I know, but please? I just wanna know if my little girl will be alright. *sniff* PLEASE GUMBALL!"

"Alright, alright. Geez, I'll do it. Where is she going?"

"Dump's Cave."

Gumball mentally rolled his eyes. Of course his sister would be there. She likes being fancy. "Alright Dad, see ya." He then hung up. He knew he couldn't do this alone, it was way too risky.

So he called Darwin.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight 'o' clock:<strong>

The teen bunny finished the last details on her outfit. Anais stood up and closely admired herself in the mirror. Her outfit consisted a black dress with silver boots and a brown waist high jacket. Wrapped around her neck was a amethyst necklace and around her wrists were varieties of colorful bracelets.

"Perfect. Mom, I'm ready! "

"Alright sweety, lets go."

The teen bunny exited her room and walked down the stairs. Her father was nowhere to be seen. "Mom...where's Dad?"

"Oh don't worry about that sweety, he's just out with his friends."

"But he doesn't have any friends."

"Let's go shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dump's Cave Parking Lot:<strong>

Three certain Wattersons happened to be in a car, staring inside of the restaurant. Gumball had decided to bring Darwin AND his father, because he knew Richard had to be apart of this. Richard had to know who his daughter was dating.

"Gumball, are you sure this is a good idea? It doesn't feel right to spy on Anais with her date." Gumball chuckled, "Oh Darwin, it's important to know who she is dating. Especially me."

Richard glared.

"...And Dad as well."

"Alright alright...shhh! I see her." Richard whispered. Anais looked around and finally found her date, near the window.

"Hi Devin, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, you?"

"Doing fine."

Meanwhile in the car, Gumball quietly hissed at the sight of him. He was a white tiger, who had on a black dress shirt along with dark gray pants. But what really had set him off was his eyes. You could practically see yourself in his baby blue eyes.

"I don't like him." Gumball had growled.

"Oh come on Gumball, you haven't even gotten to know him." Darwin suggested. "Neither had you. I'm protecting my baby sister and no one is standing in my way."

_Meanwhile inside..._

"You sure are looking fine in that outfit, Anais." Devin complimented. She blushed, "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself either." Then the waiter approached them, "Hello there. My name is Jim and I'll be your waiter. What drink would you like?"

"I'll have water please."

"Coca Cola."

* * *

><p><strong>One boring hour later:<strong>

The young couple headed out the eatery and inside of Devin's car. Gumball woke up from his slumber, just to see his sister hop in another car. "Dad wake up!"

The large bunny quickly awoke from his slumber, "Huh? What? Where?"

"I saw Anais go with her date. Let's follow them."

Darwin sighed. "Gumball, now I think you're taking this too far. First you spy on her at a date, now you want to follow them? Isn't that stalking?"

"It isn't if you're protecting the one you love."

Gumball pulled the car back and silently drove behind Devin's car. He could see them in the front seat talking, seeming happy. But where they were going seemed oddly familiar.

"What."

"The."

"What!?"

They appeared at the old Watterson residence. "Ha! I knew it! Anais didn't like him, so she asked him to take her home." The cat zoomed out of the car, over to the shotgun, and opened the door for Anais. She gasped in shock, "Gumball!?"

"Nevermind me, it's him I should be concerned about."

The white tiger looked both sides before finally looking at the adult feline, "Me?" "Yeah you! Why else would my sister go back home? Was it because of you?! What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Dammit Gumball, he did nothing! We had a nice time together, nothing happened. That's all. As a matter of fact." The bunny gave Devin a kiss before pulling away. The tiger sat there blushing. Gumball hissed.

"Who else is with you? I know for a fact that you didn't come to spy on me by yourself."

Oh yeah, Darwin and Dad are in the car."

Anais stared for a minute. She then hopped out of the car, "See ya on the next date Kevin."

"You too."

"NEXT DATE!?" Gumball and Richard yelled in unison.


	9. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I have came back to let you guys know that this story isn't abandoned, but I won't update it for a while. I have not lost motivation in writing, since I recently published a story relating to another fandom. I will not abandon this story, but I promise to come back writing for this lovely fandom. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to PM me.**

**Until then.**

**-LionLover23**


End file.
